In typical roller bearings and similar devices which support rotating elements, there is sliding friction between rotating elements, cages, or supporting components. This sliding friction is undesireable in that it causes heat, wear, and the necessity for providing lubrication. Although other types of rolling contact bearings have been devised, they are often complex, include components rotating at high speeds, or must be constructed to very close tolerances.